It is proposed that by a combination of chemical analyses, flux studies, and various electrophysiological techniques, including single cell impalments, phase-plane analyses, current- and voltage-clamp methods, to study: (a) the basis of the resting potential in the myometrium, and the possible contribution to it by an electrogenic sodium pump, (b) the state of cations in the intracellular phase, and whether alterations in any states of binding could produce electrophysiological consequences, (c) the basis of action potentials in the myometrium, with further clarification of the underlying ionic conductances, and (d) the actions of neurotransmitters, neurohormones, and drugs on the electrophysiological properties of the myometrium.